


Missing You

by robinasnyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer hadn't really expected to walk right into the Winchesters. He'd spent months trying to avoid doing just that. But somehow he'd done it when he'd thought his hunting partner was in trouble. Now he was suffering the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

“You know, this wasn’t exactly what I planned to happen,” Lucifer said, rattling his chains. 

“You weren’t really thinking, were you?” Linda asked, setting up the folding chair she’d brought with her. 

“You hadn’t given the signal and the right amount of time had passed. I thought you were in trouble,” Lucifer muttered. 

“No, just your father and his cosmic sense of humor,” she said with a little bitter laugh.

“Can we really not have that discussion?” Lucifer asked quietly. He was securely chained to the floor, he could stand up, go use the slop bucket in the corner and go sit back down, but he couldn’t reach Linda, which was a real shame. She looked really good that day, and he had trouble not noticing. 

It was her fault, though. She’s worn the jeans he always thought hugged her hips just so, and the tank top and over shirt, unbuttoned for once. Maybe it reminded him a little of the Winchesters now that he thought about it. But he guess he liked that. He liked the total defiance that came with being a Winchester, a level of defiance even Lucifer had never been able to achieve. So maybe he kinda of liked when Linda told him no. 

“You lied to me,” she said. 

“Because a sane person tells you that they’re Satan,” Lucifer said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. 

“You don’t like being called that,” she said. She’d read the Winchester Gospel same as him, so of course she’d know.

“No, I don’t,” Lucifer said. 

“You lied to me,” she said again. 

“I got used to being Nick,” Lucifer said. “I’d been used to being Nick by the time I met you. I didn’t want to be found.” 

“You killed demons,” Linda said. 

“You know I have no love for them,” he said with a sneer. 

“They’re your children,” she said, sounding affronted. 

“No they aren’t. I made Lilith to prove a point.” 

“You still made them.” 

“That, I did,” he said. “but I also don’t have the power to undo it.” 

“You make some hellishly big mistakes,” she said, looking away from him. 

“I like how you cut your hair,” Lucifer said. It was shorter than he remembered it. 

“And here I thought you’d comment on my pun,” she said with a tiny smile tugging at her lips. Her voice was soft. They didn’t need to yell like Sam and Dean seemed to. 

“You know it’s bad. What more could my commenting on it do?” he asked with a little smile. It quickly dropped off his face when she looked him in the eyes. 

“I miss Nick,” she said. 

“I do to. It was nice,” Lucifer said. “But you found Kevin.” 

“I did,” she said a rush of happiness in her voice. Lucifer smiled a little again. “What?” 

“Nothing, I’m just happy for you.” 

“You’re trapped in here.” 

“Linda, I’ve been human now for a while… whatever reservations or hatred I had for humans went away when I was struggling to find food to eat and shelter when it snowed. I’m very fond of you. I like you in and out of bed. I know you wore that because you know I like it.” 

“I wanted to know if you were using me.” 

“To be able to live. You’re the one who taught me that,” Lucifer said with a shrug. “But I also just like you.” 

“Yeah,” she said weakly. She shifted in her chair a little bit, so Lucifer shifted in his seat. 

“You know what they’re going to do to me?” 

“They haven’t decided yet,” she said. She stood up, and so did he. 

“I suppose I’ll know when they decide,” he asked. 

“Yes, you will. Now come here,” she instructed. He walked to the limit of his chains and stood there. She walked up to him. He had to bend down nearly in half, but she guided him down for a kiss. He accepted it happily. He’d missed that. 

“I don’t think Kevin would like Lucifer being his step dad,” Lucifer said when Linda pulled back once the kiss ended. 

She laughed and lightly punched his arm. “You know, you really can be an ass.” 

“I try, madam,” Lucifer said, pulling on a true smile. It changed to something sadder after Linda’s easy smile dropped. 

“I don’t know if I can trust you.” 

“You have your son to worry about, and the both of you have been used… I understand,” Lucifer soothed. 

“And I hate it,” she said. “I’m furious with you about it and I’m furious with them too.” 

“Kevin is safer here than anywhere else.” 

“How did you know I was thinking about taking you both and running?” she asked. 

“Give me a little credit, Lin. I’ve only lived with you every day for seven months.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” she said weakly. She sighed deeply. “I miss you too, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer felt a deep ache. “It’s been a long time since anyone said my name fondly.” 

“I know… I don’t know if I should tell you to get used to it or not yet.” 

“I’ll just have to hope.” 

“Don’t, I know you don’t like to hope.” 

“The thing about hope is that sometimes you can’t help it,” he said, quoting her own words back at her. 

She shook her head. “I’ll come back again,” she told him. She turned quickly and left, shutting the door behind her. 

The lights stayed on at least. He looked at her empty fold up chair and almost wished she’d taken it with her, so he wouldn’t have to remember that someone should be sitting there. He didn’t try to reach for it, it was too far away anyway. Instead he went back to his hair and sat down and decided to wait for whomever his next visitor would be. It would probably be Sam to glare and stalk around and lash out. Or Dean to jeer and glare. Either way, it probably wouldn’t be as nice as that last visit had been. With Linda he could almost start to pretend again that he actually was human and not an angel wearing human skin and life years and a punishment.


End file.
